The Best Friends
by Graudon
Summary: This is a story about mystic events, happended in Ash's life. Contains Morpheusshipping.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**The Best Friends.**

**Chapter 1. It Begins.**

**Hello everyone! It's my first time when I tried writing. It is took quite long time to create a Title. I tried one after another, even when I thought that I found correct one, after 3 days I understood that this title does not fit at all. So I've put it into long box for a while, and today I've finally decided with title. And here I come. Hope you'll enjoy this story. Reviews appreciated. Anonymous reviews enable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p>It was gray cold day. Waves were crushing upon the rocks. Silence. The girl was staying near the water, looking into distance. Her face was sad and probably she was crying.<p>

"In the first fourteen years of my life nothing happened, nothing at all. And then I've met a man. A man, who changed my life. He saved me twice. But he left me alone. Fortunately, not for long. And then he took me with him. We were having fun, and I think more than just fun. I thought it would never end. That's what I thought. But then weird things started to happen. That's when it all ended. This is a story about how I died."

* * *

><p>It was early morning. Still, sun was quite high. Pallet town was filled with sun rays. It was silent morning. Even birds were not singing. Everybody, who lived there, were sleeping. Nobody even can mention little pink glow in the sky. After a couple of hours, glow disappeared.<p>

It was a day already, when Pikachu woke up. He saw his trainer sleeping, but he felt that something was wrong. He tried to use thunderbolt, but it has no result.

_What's happening? Where am I?_

It was dark around. Then darkness started to fade, revealing the picture. It was a city. Big city. Perhaps he was in the middle of it. He started to look around. This city seemed to be well-known for our hero. Suddenly, city started to fly away. And then…

"Ohhhhh!".

It was worried Pikachu, who used volt tackle on it's trainer, smashing him into the wall.

"Nice to see you, Pikachu."

"Pika-pi!"

"It seems I've had a nightmare." - said Ash with smile on his face. "Isn't it a breakfast time?"

"Pika!"

He run downstairs into the kitchen, where his mom has already made a nice breakfast.

"Just in time!" – she said.

"Alright, mom…" – Ash said, remembering something. – "Just a minute! I have to do one thing."

"Okay, dear."

Ash ran towards the phone. _Wait, but I don't remember her number. Oh, what a stupid head! _Ash sat on the chair and shook his head, trying to remember. When suddenly… the phone started ringing! Ash quickly ran to the phone, hoping this will be the same person, he was going to call. But when he picked up the phone with a cheerful smile, he saw professor Oak, to Ash's disappointment, and his smile quickly vanished.

"Oh, hello, Ash!" – professor Oak began.

"Hello, professor Oak." – Ash answered with a little sad tone in his voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine."

"How did you slept?"

"I've had a nightmare…" – Ash realised that he said not what he was going to say, and quickly recovered – "I mean, I had a good long sleep."

"So you too, huh?" – Professor made a thoughtful face.

"What does it mean?"

"You see, today everybody, who I asked, have a long sleep. Even I woke up a short time ago. I know that your mom is an early bird, so she can't sleep so much, and I wanted to talk with her."

"I woke up a little earlier than Ash." – said Delia, unexpectedly entering the room.

"So it's quite interesting, I must say. Harry called me a little time ago, asking am I alright. He said, that they found an electromagnetic disturbance near Pallet town. I think, I've finished. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Ash sat again and continued remembering. Delia asked:

"Oh, what happened to my little Ashy?"

"Nothing serious, mom. I just forgot one important thing."

"Ok, try to remember it faster or the breakfast become cold, and you wouldn't eat it."

"Ok, mom, I'll try."

Delia guessed what he's forgotten, and purposely dropped a little piece of paper. Ash saw a paper which was lying under phone. He picked it up and saw a familiar five-letters name, written with green colour. _Finally! I've remembered it! _Ash, full of emotions, quickly hit the buttons. Toot and toot again. Finally, phone was picked by a woman.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Aoi."

"Wait a second, I remember you! You are Ash, aren't you? The boy, who about my daughter is always talking."

"Mom, who is calling?" – a familiar voice reached out from the next floor.

"It's your boyfriend, Ash!" – her mom teased her again.

"MOM!" – a furious scream go off, and there is no need in seeing her, to say that she was blushing. But Ash, as always, didn't understand a thing.

"He wants to speak with you!"

"Ohhh? With me? Ermmm… I'm not ready yet… I have to…"

"Hurry up, dear!"

"Ok, I'm coming!"

"She will be in a minute." – Mrs. Aoi assured Ash.

With a huge noise Angie ran downstairs, making a fall near the phone.

"Hi, Ash."

"Hi, Angie. You look… so… erm… shabby."

"Ah…" – her face turned red, and she began to roll her arms around her hair, trying to recover her hairstyle.

"You don't need to do that, because you are always looking good."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it!"

"So, what's happened? I think you wouldn't call without a reason."

"Emmm…" – Ash put forth his thoughts trying to figure out, what for he is calling. – "Actually… You see… Oh… Now I'm free. I mean, I don't have to go on league or something."

"So?..."

"So… I don't know…" – it was too hard for Ash's head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that… I just call to you, because I was missing you a lot."

"Missing… me…? So, I have an idea. Why don't you come to Solaceon? We can spend a couple of days… together…"

"Sounds good to me!"

"By the way, there is a celebration coming soon, so we won't be bored."

"Alright!" – Ash began to stand in his favourite "I've got a…" pose – "I'm going to Solaceon town!" – Ash finished his pose without anything in his hand, and get a little embarrassed. Angie giggled in answer.

"So, when do you suppose to come?"

"I think in a day or a two. I have to say goodbye to mom and prof. Oak." _And maybe try to figure out about this electromagnetic disturbance. Perhaps it can be connected with my dream, and I'll find out about the city, that I saw._

"Ok! I'll be waiting for you impatiently! Good luck!"

"See ya!"

The screen turned black, as Ash felt something that was bothering him. He didn't know what it is exactly by himself, but there was something, and he was sure about it. He have to do a lot of things: say to Delia, that he is leaving soon, ask prof. Oak about what happened, and visit his pokémon after all.

He decided to begin with the easiest one. He returned into kitchen, where was his breakfast.

"I suppose you've remembered that important thing. You look much better."

"Yeah, mom, I have to talk to you."

"Breakfast first, dear."

"But, it's important!"

"Your important talk won't run away. So, eat!" – ordered Delia.

Ash didn't have another choice. First food, than talk.

He tried to eat as fast as he could. But why he was in such a hurry he didn't know himself. After a 5 minute breakfast, he started from beginning.

"Mom, I have to talk to you."

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"You see, I think I have to leave soon."

"Again? Ah… What I was hoping for? You're never coming home for long. But… In what league do you want to participate? All the leagues have already over, and will begin only in a year. So what you're going to do?"

"I want to visit old friend of mine. I think it won't be for long."

"And where do you want to go?"

"To the Sinnoh…"

"Let me guess… I think you have not got so much friends there, except Dawn. And I don't think this is Paul. Berry maybe?"

"Mom, stop this please!"

"Ok, ok, just kidding. So?"

"I want to visit Angie, in Solaceon town."

"When do you want to leave? Now, or in the evening?"

"I think I'll stay here for two days more."

"But why? You always come for a day or maximum two. Why don't you leave now?"

"Because I've some unfinished stuff."

"Ok, do what you want; you know that I won't disallow to do what you like."

"Thanks, mom. See ya!"

Ash quickly ran away from the house and headed towards prof. Oak's laboratory. _Wait a second, I forgot Pikachu!_

"Pika-pika!" – said Pikachu questioningly.

_Huh? I was sure I forgot him. Man, what's happening to me?_ And he continued running towards laboratory. When he came there, he found that there is no pokémon.

"Hello, professor Oak! Anybody here?"

No answer. Strange. He entered the lab, trying to figure out where is everybody. He went upstairs and saw prof. Oak sleeping. _Why he is sleeping? He didn't get enough sleep during the night? I'll try to wake him up. _He put as much air in his lungs as he could and released a scream:

"Professor Oak it's time to wake up!"

But it has no result. Then he saw a strange glow in the window. He went closer and closer to the window and saw that it was pink, and there was something that was falling. But when he turned around he saw a path and a Pikachu, standing nearby.

"Pika?" – said Pikachu, don't understanding what happened with it's trainer.

_Where am I? I think, I'm on a path to prof. Oak's lab. What was it?_

"It's alright, Pikachu. I'm fine."

"Pikaaaa…"

Then, they continued their way to the hill. When they came, they saw prof. Oak and Tracey, who were feeding pokémon.

"Hi Tracey, hello professor Oak!"

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Can I help?"

"Of course! You can feed your own pokémon. I think they were missing you a lot."

"Yeah, I even can imagine their greeting."

He took some pokémon food and went to visit his friends. When walking pokémon saw their trainer, they became very happy, especially Bayleef.

"Hello everyone, long time no see!"

They quickly surrounded Ash to say their greeting. After some minutes of hugging, they finally leave Ash.

"I like to see you too! Here, I bring some food for you."

He took bowls, and put there pokémon food.

"Eat, there is enough for everyone."

After a quick meal, they crowd together to have some games with each other, while Ash was going to ask prof. Oak some questions.

"Professor Oak, I wanted to talk with you."

"Yes, go on."

"It's about today's morning. Have you found out about it?"

"I think just partially. Garry send me some data from Sinnoh space satellite, but it quite blurred. Do you want to see?"

"Yes, of course!"

They walked inside the laboratory and prof. Oak began to open files on his computer.

"Aha! Here it is!" – enthusiastically said prof. Oak. – "It's like pink glow or something like that. Are you ready?"

"Sure I am."

Prof. Oak has opened the file, and some sort of pink deformation appeared on the screen. Then it followed by a noise. It look like it's sucking you in. Ash hardly resisted. When his mind was almost obsessed by it, he put himself together, and tried not to look. But when he revert the eyes… He saw that the room is empty.

_Is it happening again? There is no one around. I think it is not without purpose. But… what I am suppose to do? _Then he heard a quiet weak voice: "_Help! Help me please!_" _What was it? I know, that I must help, but how? Maybe it's kind a puzzle? It isn't the first time I saw that. I must put them all together and maybe I'll find the answer. What have I got? Pink… pink glow… I must find a pink colour for the next clue, I'm sure. I should go to the place, where I first saw pink. _He looked in the window, and saw an already familiar pink cloud of dust. _It must be bonded with this cloud!_

He ran out of lab, to find out, what is that pink cloud. He didn't lose a second, quickly running closer to the cloud, and saw a falling object. _I can swear I saw this thing before! _He ran closer and closer, until he lost glowing object. _Oh my god, and what I have to do next? _Answer didn't make him waiting. The big explosion was followed by, releasing tons of pink dust, and returning Ash to normal world. Only quiet voice was heard: _"Help me! Help me__,__ please!"_

* * *

><p>Hope, you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry for any mistakes or grammatically wrong sentences.<p>

This was my first chapter. In the beginning, it suppose to be a little bit bigger, but I realised, that it will be a perfect ending for 1st chapter. So I won't open all my secrets in it.

Reviews appreciated. Anonymous reviews enabled.

Next chapter will be coming soon (I hope ). Hope I intrigued you, so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: It Resumes

**The Best Friends.**

**Chapter ****2****. It Resumes.**

**Hello everyone! I think I don't have much time to write, so chapters can be a little shorter and updating will be a bit slower. Hope you'll enjoy my story.**

* * *

><p>It was gray cold day. Waves were crushing upon the rocks. Silence. The girl was staying near the water, looking into distance. Her face was sad and probably she was crying.<p>

"In the first fourteen years of my life nothing happened, nothing at all. And then I've met a man. A man, who changed my life. He saved me twice. But he left me alone. Fortunately, not for long. And then he took me with him. We were having fun, and I think more than just fun. I thought it would never end. That's what I thought. But then weird things started to happen. That's when it all ended. This is a story about how I died."

* * *

><p><em>I'm in that city again! But why? Can it be bonded with my "pink" visions? Oh, I think I don't have much time in here, so I have to remember where I am.<em>

Ash tried not to lose any time. He ran onwards and backwards, trying to remember. Then he turned his head and he should saw the clue, but world started to fly away again, and Ash opened his eyes.

"Ash, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" – said Ash, uprising.

"What happened to you?"

_I should tell him about "pink" vision, but not about the city. Weird, but something telling me, that I mustn't tell about city._

"I saw a pink cloud, and then something fell from there. I ran to check it out, but I've lost it, and then a big explosion appeared, and I woke up."

"Hm…"

"I think I saw the past! I suggest to go there, I've remembered landing place very well."

"You suppose, that long sleep was caused by this falling object. Interesting. I think we won't lose anything, so, let's go!"

Ash jumped from bed and went downstairs, waiting for prof. Oak. Pokémon researcher took a lot of devices with him and followed Ash. They moved down from a hill, entering a main road.

"So, lead me, Ash!"

"Ok."

Ash remembered his vision clearly. He imagine the cloud, the object and started to run into it's direction. They turned aside main path towards forest. Something tried to obsess him again, but Ash resisted. But as they came closer, the bigger obsession power became.

"Professor Oak, I think I'm feeling bad."

"_Help me!"_

"What's the matter, Ash?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Pardon?"

"Somebody is calling for help."

"I didn't hear a thing."

"Then, I think I have hallucinations."

"_Help me!"_

"Here we go again. Oh, I think, I'm…"

Ash fell down, but didn't faint. But then… He felt such lightness. His mind was clear now. He stood up, searching for prof. Oak. But there was nobody here. _Again? But, why? _He started to roll his head around, trying to find something pink. But have no success. Then temperature started to decrease. It started to become really cold. All the trees in the forest lost their leafs and snowfall started. Banks of snow appeared quickly. The voice said: "_It's so cold… Help me!_". The temperature continued decreasing. But then a huge noise went off. And a huge amount of flame burned all trees and made snow melt. It went extremely hot and Ash blinked. Fire disappeared and Ash saw regular picture: prof. Oak standing with devices, and Pikachu looking on it's trainer. _But, I have fallen, haven't I?_

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel better?"

"Much better… I think…"

"Should we keep going?"

Ash didn't feel strange pressure anymore and was ready to continue. He continued to lead prof. Oak trough thick forest. The forest become thicker and thicker before they say a big field,

"How wide is here!" – noticed Ash.

"I can say that here must be a forest, not a field."

He looked at the grass, touched it and said:

"The greenery sure looks good, but I have a feeling that this dryness is caused by a explosion wave."

"But, I think it should burn down."

"Correct, but it don't!"

"Why?"

"I think we will find out, when reach impact point."

They continued going. Ash nearly fell into the pit.

"Do you see what I see?" – said prof. Oak.

"But there was smooth ground. How this hole appeared here?

"It's a big one"

He took a small stone and threw it into pit. Ten seconds passed by. Twenty seconds. Thirty… Sound of landing didn't followed.

"And it's a deep one…"

"What do you think could make such a huge hole?"

"Maybe it's meteorite… But meteorite of such size must destroy all forest, create a devastating earthquake, and create a lot of other troubles. Instead, nothing happened, we were just sleeping. I think we need to research this."

"I think it will be… different. But we just found a huge hole."

_I wanted to find answers, but I don't .I only found more questions. In addition I've wasted my time. And I'm think it is only beginning. The city, the fire, the voices… They certainly will have an effect later._

"My role is over?"

"If you don't want to tell me something else, yes."

_I told you everything you should know. _Not consciously thought Ash.

_Now… _Smile appeared on his face after a long time. _I will do what I was waiting for. Tomorrow I'll go. Strange. Looks like a week passed by, but it is the same day as before. Hope she will be happy to see me._ And with good mood, not remembering about bad things that happened today, he ran home, where his mom has already made a dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of second chapter. I must say that I tried to minimize mistakes quantity, so Microsoft Word didn't underline a word, but if there is still some mistakes (I think there is) I'm sorry. Also, I think this chapter isn't the lucky one because I've lost my link of thoughts due to my friends.<strong>

**Then I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I was writing more than that, and then brilliant thought has visited my brain, and I've decided to cut it into two chapters, so it will be a small addition to first chapter. And the last thing – the half of third chapter already done, so you won't wait long.**


End file.
